Through the Veil
by Rayne Turner
Summary: Amy is a young witch -in a world of no magic-, who stumbled upon a spell. Thinking it was a phony, she cast it anyway, not expecting it to work. To her shock, it does and she wakes up to find herself in the Charmed world. She struggles with the sister's distrust and tries to ignore her feelings for the young witchlighter while still trying to find out why the spell worked. S6


Chapter.1 The Beginning.

So, I don't own Charmed, I do own Emery. Hope you enjoy xx.

* * *

Amy POV

It was sometime after midnight, and I was watching the last episode of season 6. The episode where Chris dies in Charmed. Ever since I was little, I've always had a little crush on him, and watching him die has always torn me up. So here I was, watching this episode, and tears were spilling from my eyes. I let out a sob as the police men came out of the room and gave their condolences.

"Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay? Don't give up, okay?" Leo was on the verge of sobbing, which made my tears fall harder. Chris had nodded and looked in pain. Holy shit, can you not?

"You, either." Chris spoke before letting his eyes close and his head lull to the side. My breathing sped up a little, and I tried my hardest to not let out a huge sob. Damnit, after watching this episode like, 20 million times, you would think I would've gotten past my feels. Apparently not.

"No, no, no. Please…no. No, please. No." Leo sobbed and placed his head down on Chris' body as it slowly vanished from under him. When the camera focused on Paige, I lost my shit. I let out my cries and stuffed another oreo in my mouth. Why did life have to be so cruel to him? He had just gotten his family back, and then he died. No. That's not alright. Just - just no. Sighing, I told myself I had enough of this emotional torture, so I turned off my DVD player and cleaned up my room before bed, considering I'm probably going to sleep in until 5 tomorrow.

As I was cleaning, I saw a piece of paper fall. It was aged, and singed at the edges. What the-? My curiosity got the best of me as I crawled over to it and picked it up. On it was a black ink, probably written with a fountain pen. My eyes quickly scanned the words that were scrawled across the paper. I felt my eyebrows scrunch up and my eyes narrow in confusion. It was a spell...but I didn't write it. Rolling my eyes, I decided that I might as well try it out; I have nothing better to do anyway.

I set up quickly, getting candles, a lighter and the spell (Obviously). I cast a protective circle, and invoked the Elements, calling them to me. I also invoked the Goddess, my Goddess - which is Hecate, and my God - Poseidon. When I felt their presence, I meditated for a little (like the spell told me to), concentrating on what I wanted to happen. Once I had that very clear image in my mind, I stood up and cast the spell.

"Powers of Old,  
Grant this to me,  
Help me find my destiny.  
Open the gates through time and space,  
To bring me to another place.  
By the powers of three times three,  
As I will it, so mote it be."

I spoke the rhyme three times before feeling a breeze and my candles were suddenly put out. I shrugged and dismissed the elements and Hecate and Poseidon. Quickly putting everything away, I sprayed some air freshener (My mom doesn't like me lighting candles in my room as she thinks I'm going to light the house on fire), and took off my pants. Turning off the light, I got into my bed and under the covers, suddenly feeling drained. I placed my head on the pillow and closed my eyes, only seeing Chris and the sisters before I was consumed by darkness.

As the young witch was sleeping, something was happening; the Veil between the worlds was opening up and making room for her to pass through. A portal opened and the young girl was sucked in while she was dreaming peacefully of a world filled with magic. Little did she know that her dreams were about to come true, as she was transported onto the couch of the very place she desired to be.


End file.
